


Forgive Me Flowers

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Making Up, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: After getting into an argument on Valentine's day, Draco comes to make up with Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	Forgive Me Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crochetaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:** Making up after a disagreement  
> Thank you to my beta for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

There was a knock on the front door of her flat, and Hermione couldn’t help but scowl. It was almost eleven on Valentine’s, she was in a terrible mood, and she couldn’t figure out who was bothering her this late at night. Slipping off her sofa, she wrapped herself in the blanket and shuffled towards the door. Opening it a crack, she peered outside. “Draco?” she whispered, in shock of seeing him. After their fighter earlier in the day, she hadn’t expected to see or hear from him. They had left things sort of up in the air regarding their relationship, and she felt like they both needed time to cool off. 

“Hey, can I come in?” Draco asked, looking at her. He lifted his arm, showing a bouquet of lilies. 

“Yeah, of course,” Hermione said, stepping aside to let him in. She hugged her blanket around herself tighter as she looked at him. “It’s late, you know.” 

“I know, but I didn’t want to wait until tomorrow to say that I was sorry,” Draco murmured. He met her gaze and frowned. “I should have respected your wishes to not go overboard for our first Valentine’s day together.” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish. “I returned the diamond necklace and earrings.” He held up the lilies. “I hope the forgive me flowers are okay.” 

“Flowers are fine,” Hermione murmured, accepting the bouquet from him. “Draco, I’m sorry I yelled earlier. I was frustrated that you ignored me and spent crazy amounts of money.” She looked at him. “You know I don’t need those things, Draco, I just need you.” 

“I know that now,” he murmured. “Can you forgive me?” 

“Yes,” she said, closing the distance between them. “I love you.” 

“Love you, Hermione,” Draco said, “Happy Valentine’s day.” He pressed his lips against hers.


End file.
